Only one wish for Christmas
by midnightmoon74
Summary: Unfortunately, Tsuna's parents die due to some mafia related problems. How will he cope, becoming the heir to Vongola, his only friends right now being Hibari and Yamamoto? And what about his mysterious golden right eye? AU, OCs and sometimes OoC
1. Chapter 1

** Only**** one**** for Christmas**

Chapter one: Disaster strikes

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>'Tis the season to be jolly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Don we now our gay apparel,  
>Fa la la, la la la, la la la.<br>Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la."<p>

So sang a young mother to her child, sitting on the veranda and showing her kid the snow. It was probably the first time he saw it. For the first time in 5 years, snow was falling seriously in Namimori. All kinds of people enjoyed it, from indifferent, sadistic prefects, to young children and elders. People were already singing Christmas carols, buying snow globes and hanging mistletoe, though it was only October!

For young Tsunayoshi Sawada it was a period of sadness and grief. His mother, Nana had left with Iemitsu to Italy two months ago. She seemed so happy with that man, even though he left her when he was 1 year old. He really wanted to break them up, but she looked so happy to have a honeymoon, that he stayed behind. Now he regretted that decision… Tsuna received a call from his grandpa yesterday that they were shot by some terrorists, and they haven't been caught yet. Once he heard this, he couldn't care less. That reaction made him hate himself.

_~Flashback~_

"_I__ am __sorry,__ Tsunayoshi.__ Your __parents __have__ been __shot __by some terrorists while they were in Venice__. I am sorry, and it pains me a lot to know that now you are an orphan..."_ _Tsuna felt nothing. Nothing at all… Completely calm, he asked an rather unexpected question, a displeased look on his face._

"_Have the murderers been caught?"_

_ "No, we are still looking for them… Tsunayoshi, do you want to live with me and your cousin? We'll take good care of you…" the old man's voice trembled. Tsunayoshi felt a blind rage come over him, together with deep hatred, black malice and simple disgust. He pinched himself, reminding himself who he was talking to on the phone. _

_"I appreciate your concern, grandpa, but I will be alright. I wish to stay here. I am 17 year old, I will get a part time job and I-" _

_"If that is what you wish…But working won't be necessary. As your only living relative, I will take on all of your expenses!" now grandpa sounded excited. _

_"But grandpa, how will I ever repay you back?" _

_"Oh, young Tsunayoshi, I won't ask anything of you. You are young and won't be able to hold on long on your own."_

_"Please, grandpa! There surely must be something…" Tsunayoshi asked, choking back the urge to just thank his grandpa and do nothing in return. That wasn't how his mother raised him._

"_There would be something… I'll send it to you together with a letter and what you have to do! Also, you have to come on 30th December to Italy to celebrate with us the New Year." Tsunayoshi sighed, a smile forming on his lips . Of course grandpa of all the people would ask him to spend a day close to him. He was, after all, his favorite nephew._

"_I'll gladly come, grandpa."_

"_That's my boy! Now, sleep well."_

"_Good night, grandpa."_

"_Good night, Tsunayoshi."_

_Now, from where the Ninth called, Varia, Reborn and Tsuna's guardians were looking curiously at the Ninth and were waiting for answers._

"_Did he cry?" asked Lambo._

"_No;" the Ninth shook his head, " he just sounded displeased. His mafia don character is starting to take over him." a sad look appeared on Nono's face. Reborn pulled his fedora to cover his eyes._

"_It's finally starting. Decimo Vongola, Primo's true successor, is starting to wake."_

_Tsunayoshi, in Japan, had a pained look on his face, his right hand covering a part of it. His teeth were gritted and he seemed disgusted. His left hand rested on the small table where the phone was. He banged his right hand on the small table, ignoring the pain. He then slowly slipped on his knees, furious tears running down his face. It was his entire fault! Yet he didn't even care that an innocent man and his mother had been killed. Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi officially hated himself._

_~ End of flashback~_

He loved his grandpa, he really did, but he couldn't explain that sea of negative sentiments that came over him when Nono sounded excited at Tsuna living with him.

As Tsuna scurried along the streets from school, he thought of his parents. When they left, and empty space appeared in Tsuna's heart. And a small voice told him that it would never completely heal.

He kept blaming himself. If only he would have chosen to go with them, to not let Nana get so close to Iemitsu, maybe those bullets would have killed him instead of his sweet mother and disgusting Iemitsu… Tsuna shook his head. If he died, most probably she'd blame herself more than if only Iemitsu died… Or so he wanted to think…

Iemitsu, his pathetic excuse of a father who left him and his mother for another woman, and dared return later with his tail between his legs to Nana, begging her to forgive him and take him as her husband again. Nana didn't forgive him, at first. But she fell for his charm once more, and remarried him. But no, Tsuna never forgave him, reason he didn't talk to him and called him Iemitsu, if Nana wasn't around.

Nana, his bubbly, adorable, total airhead and loving mother. She has always embarrassed him when around others, constantly nagging him because of his grades and untidy room. She cooked the best food ever, and she deserved a better man than Iemitsu. Sometimes, with regret, he reminded himself that she deserved a better son. At the age of 14, he heard his mother cry over a picture of her and her previous boyfriend. That's when he decided. He'd do his best to distract her from the sad fate she had…

So instead of good grades, he ran the fastest in his class, was loyal to his so-called 'friends' and never backed down from a fight if someone was in danger, thought he would get his ass kicked most of the times. He did his homework constantly, and never swore or thought bad of anyone. Heck, he even volunteered to water Hibari Kyoya's plants, help him with papers and take care of his pet bird when everyone refused to do so, becoming his housewife!(Luckily, today Hibari went to a meeting.) He tidied his room every night, and helped Nana with her chores as much as he could. He even offered cooking, though sometimes the food would explode… In the weekends, he would always search for something fun to do: going to the cinemas, having a picnic in a close-by wood, going to the fair, having a mountain trip or going to the beach… He tried to fill in the space of not having a husband, and it paid off.

Nana soon started to think of him as an adult. She always asked him if she should buy something or not, get in a new relationship. He always smiled at her and said what he thought…

When Iemitsu came into her life, he warned him that he would make sure he never saw a woman again if he dared make his mother cry. Iemitsu just laughed, assured him that he would make Nana happy and patted him on his head, telling Tsuna what a fine young man he grew out to be. Tsuna growled at that and smacked his hand away. But Iemitsu didn't stop smiling. Which made him grumpy, and so he locked himself in his room. Tsuna came down the next morning, apologizing for his rude behavior.

A pat on the back tore him from his thoughts… He turned around and was about to slap who dared to disturb him. It was only Yamamoto Takeshi, a childhood friend and classmate.

"Oh…I didn't know it was you, Yamamoto…" he said, feeling ashamed. Yamamoto was a tall, good-looking guy. He had spiky black hair, with light muddy brown eyes and a permanent smile on his face. He was popular with both girls and boys, because he was good at any sport, his best being baseball. However, none of his admirers knew that his smile was a fake, a mask he wore to make them think he was the best friend you could ever have… But Tsuna couldn't help but think that he wore the mask to hide an old scar. His Mother's death, maybe…?

"What were you day-dreaming about, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. He was smiling, but for Tsuna he was grinning like a bigger brother catching his younger brother looking at a girl.

"I was thinking what to cook tonight. I think it'll be pasta." Tsuna replied, looking thoughtful. He was lying, and Yamamoto knew that. But the taller boy didn't want to pry into the smaller one's thoughts, especially around this time.

"You can come to my place, if you want. We'll treat you to sushi!"

Ah, yes. Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, owned a sushi bar. As of his parent's death, Tsuyoshi said he'll act as his guardian. And that he's get free sushi. Tsuna sighed.

"As good as that sounds, I'll have to refuse. You are kind to treat me to sushi, but I can't go out yet… I want to stay home."

"Okay. Want me to come and sit with you?"

"Would it be okay with you…?" Tsuna asked. He was selfish right now, and he knew it. But he couldn't help it; he couldn't breathe in that house, much less sleep and even less stay there all alone.

"Of course!" Yamamoto laughed. He and Hibari seemed to be his only friends right now, and he needed them the most.

* * *

><p><span>"No~!" <span>

"Oh yes…You shall be mine, dear…Soon…"

"Ah…" *bam* 

Yamamoto was snoozing lightly on the couch, his hand on Tsuna's back, who was cuddling next to him. Now it was 23:48, and Yamamoto fell asleep from all the hard work that day. Tsuna was the one who said they should do a scary movies marathon, and he was right then watching it with morbid interest.

The chestnut haired boy simply loved horror movies. He had no idea why, maybe it was the blood, or the screams of the actors or his friends. Yamamoto really didn't mind watching it, or staying over for the night (more like he fell asleep at 20:02). Before cuddling next to the sport star, he called Tsuyoshi and explained everything. Tsuyoshi was very happy to hear that his son was 'healing' Tsuna a bit, so he let him stay over for the night.

Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto yawned cutely. He really loved Yamamoto. He was his best friend, even better, his brother. And he would make sure no one would hurt him.

"Ding-dong!" the front door called him. Sighing at his loss, he headed to the door. Who was awake at this time…? Other that him, sure…

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama?" the man asked. Tsuna tensed instantly and that displeased aura surrounded him again.

"Who seeks him?"

"I have to deliver this to him. I fell asleep and had to go back some stops. They're going to kill me if I don't hand this to him until midnight." The man huffed and panted by now, holding up a large package to emphasize what he just said. Tsuna looked at the clock. 23:57. Then he saw a clam on his suit. The boy smiled warmly.

"Oh, don't worry, I am him;" The boy said, taking the package" go to a hotel and rest. Tomorrow go back to Italy."

"How did you…? You really are the next one! Thank you! Oh thank you! Goodbye!" the man bowed and ran away. 'The next one? What did he mean?' he asked himself, looking after the man that ran down the street like a madman. Then he looked at the package skeptically, and closed the door. ' What is in here?'

"Well, there is only one way to find out…" he grumbled as he walked to the couch.

* * *

><p>An: Hi guys! Merry Christmas!

I really hope you like this…It's a mix of 2 stories of mine, which are now only one. Yay! I want to thank you for reading this, and I want to say some things.

By the way, this is the first time I actually posted a story… So sorry for putting up the preview instead of the story… Please forgive me! *bows embarrassed*

And, we'll have a short extra every time with Tsuna and Hibird answering our question. More like, Hibird will receive your questions and he will deliver them to Tsuna. Simple, right?

Also, who would you like Tsuna to end up with:

1) Yamamoto, of course. Didn't he cuddle to him?

2) Hibari should be the one!

3) I would vote for Kyoko. Not into yaoi…

4) I'm in for Giotto!

5) What about Enma? He seems like a good guy…

6) I'd prefer he stays single…

7) Other character. (No kids, please! Write in review!)

8) Make up a character for him.

Tsuna: Why am I paired with my male friends, even my great-great-great-great grandfather?

midnightmoon74: Because I have something for it…?

Tsuna: *face palm* They're going to kill you if they find out…

midnightmoon74: I know…

Tsuna: Forget that, why are my parents dead?

midnightmoon74: Uh…

Tsuna: *glares* Watch your back at night…

midnightmoon74: *shudders*

That's all! I'll come back soon for more! No really, that package will be opened!

Review? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Only one wish for Christmas**

Chapter 2: Things getting sticky

Tsuna sat down on the couch, quite the distance from Yamamoto. Wouldn't want to wake him, right? The boy in question shifted on the couch.

The chestnut haired boy eyed the package. It was a medium sized packet, a brown paper enveloping the box, with a thin brown rope running around it. There was a seal with a clam on the knot of the rope, a small label on its right side. It said it was from Timeteo Vongola, Rome, to Tsunayoshi Sawada, Japan. Then there was a stamp from Rome and the name of the courier was… missing. 'Did that _man_ transported _this_ from _Rome,_Italy in less than _24__ hours_? Man, grandpa must be a really respected man to have this happening…' Tsuna thought as a bead of sweat rolled on his cheek. He'd better not get on his grandpa's bad side, or else God knows what would happen to him. A small voice told him that would never happen.

"Where did I put that pair of scissors?" Tsuna mumbled. 'Oh.' He thought as he saw the scissors in front of him, on the table. He took them and cut the rope. The rope fell unceremoniously to the floor. Just as before, he began to cut the paper. It fell too.

Tsuna nervously gulped, as he slipped on the floor. He opened the box, only to find a sleek, rectangular black chest, a metal box, a letter and 3 Sicilian oranges in a plastic bag. On the black chest, there was a note: _'__Before__ anything,__put__ these__ on__ a __resistant__ chain__ and__ wear__ them__ all __the__ time.__'_ Well, he already wore a silver chain, so half problem solved.

He opened the chest carefully. Inside, carefully placed, were 7 rings. For a moment, a nostalgic feeling hit him. He saw them before, he was familiar with them, but from where did he knew those rings?

In the middle was a ring with a blue sapphire in the middle, in the sapphire being written 'Vongola' on a ribbon, with a clam above it, on a ribbon as well. There were carvings around the sapphire, which looked like fire, and on the rest of the ring there were carvings similar to those on the full Vongola emblem. Around it there were six rings, with the form of a duck's foot. There were three clams on each of them, but under the clams there were…symbols of weather? Or so Tsuna thought…

The brunette examined them carefully. From above to right, there were: tornado, sun, lightning, drop of water, cloud and… was that mist? Why were symbols of weather craved on the rings and not flowers, or animals…?

He carefully picked up the rings and put them on the silver chain. The ring with the droplet of water fell from his hand and rolled towards Yamamoto. The older boy seemed to wake up, only to roll around, his back facing Tsuna's worried face.

"Hiee, that was close!" Tsuna complained in a whispered tone, taking the ring from Yamamoto's feet and putting it on the silver chain. "There, all done!" the boy said with a hint of pride. He eyed the rest of the contents of the package, picking up the letter. _'__To__ Tsunayoshi__'_ it wrote.

Opening the letter, a mass of Italian words assaulted him. 'What…?' Tsuna thought, as he turned around the letter hoping to find Japanese characters. There were none. 'Hiee…What am I going to do?' he thought, as he looked at the letter written in Italian. Slowly, as if they were on a special command, the letters shifted on the letter, changing from Italian to Japanese. 'Is this a prank? Because it's not funny…' Tsuna thought, as he turned the letter around again, inspecting it. No sign of funny devices.

He looked at the letter and started reading it. Might as well, before hunting down the guy who thought this was funny.

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_I have sent you the letter as promised. Thought you want to stay in Japan, remember you can always come to me unannounced, because my door is always opened for you._

_I really am sorry for what happened to you. Your mother and father always loved Italy, so I plan on burring them here. But it is your choice, if you want to burry them there, in Japan or in Italy._

_I have sent you a card, it's in the envelope; it will cover all of your expenses. The pin is 2772, something I am sure you will not forget. I have also sent you some oranges from Palermo, from your cousin, Xanxus and from your uncle, Reborn, I have sent the metal box. The rings are from me._

_Tsunayoshi, you told me you wanted to do something in return for the money. I am not obligating you, but you can take on the family business. I know you have always wondered about it, and you are old enough to know._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada, we are involved with the **Mafia.**_

_Our Mafia family is named 'Vongola'. It is currently the strongest Mafia famiglia. Your father was not really involved with Vongola…_

Tsuna looked dumbfounded. They were involved with the Mafia? Well, now it made sense why Iemitsu left Nana, though he was head over heals in love with her. But, really, the Mafia? **The **Mafia, not to mention the strongest famiglia… One thing was sure: he was royally screwed…

Before he would change his mind and trash the letter, Tsuna went back to reading it.

_Our Mafia family is named 'Vongola'. It is currently the strongest Mafia famiglia. Your father was not really involved with Vongola, and yet he was involved with it. He was the leader of CEDEF, abbreviation from 'Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia', Italian for 'External consultancy Family'. The ones in this group are unofficially part of Vongola, but in times of crisis, your father became the second-in-command. Both he and I agreed that you should inherit Vongola._

Whoa…But what about his cousin? Wasn't he the one who should inherit it? He was the direct son of grandpa, right?

_I know that right now you wonder why I did not choose your cousin… He has some dark ambition in him, and my heart will not let him inherit the famiglia knowing he would destroy it._

_You have seven rings: the one in the middle is the Sky ring, the ring for the boss. It is named so because it carrier accepts everyone else with both their ups and down, and knows to hide or to show them._

_First you have the Storm ring. Its carrier never stands still, being the first to attack, and inflicts most damage._

_Second is the Sun ring. Its carrier is the one who rushes to the injured, healing their wounds._

_Third is the Lightning ring. Its carrier, no matter how cowardly he could be, is the one who always acts like a shield for his famiglia._

_Fourth is the Rain ring. Its carrier washes away all pain and tears, and he always makes peace between the famiglia's members. _

_Fifth is the Cloud ring. Its carrier is indirectly involved with the famiglia; always by their side, through luck and with different motives._

_And the sixth, last but not the least, is the Mist ring. Its carrier is covered in mist, his moves being unpredictable._

_To inherit Vongola, you have to find six guardians, each of them will have to receive acknowledgement of being your guardians by giving them one of the rings. You have to keep safe until then, so watch out for assassins and even your cousin. Though he loves you, he wants to make sure that you are ready._

_Yours Truly,_

_Vongola Nono_

Tsuna looked at the gap… He was sure that his grandpa had hesitated at that point. 'This isn't good…If he falters when he writes a letter to a boy, what does he do when he talks to those Mafia Dons?' the adolescent worried. He was sure that the Mafia was far worse than Yakuza…

_P.S. You can open the box. The contact lenses are both for your right eye; you will understand when it happens. The orange box will open if you enter your flames in the hole. To help you a bit, I will tell you something: your flames will come out of the Sky ring when your resolution will be bigger than anytime before. As for the thing at the bottom of the box, you will open it when you will need the most._

'Geez, it didn't help at all! When will I need something so bad? The contact lenses are both for my right eye? Why? And the box, what is going to come out of it? Why do I need resolution to burst up flames? Why, why, why?' Tsuna screamed in his head. Sometimes, grandpa was so vague…

The boy picked up the envelope, a sleek, orange and golden card coming out. He put the letter back in the envelope, and together with the chest, he put them in the package. Then he picked the package up, looking at the clock. It showed 1 o'clock, and that was bad. He needed to be at school at 7 o'clock in the morning, meaning he'd have to wake up at 5 o'clock to make food, dress and make sure Yamamoto has everything he needs to stay home for the day…

Shaking his head, he headed to his room, his feet making no noise on the stairs. He passed by his parent's room. He didn't cast one glance at it; he could have burst in tears. Entering his room, he put down the package down on his desk. Then he changed in his pajamas, and remembered Yamamoto. He hadn't covered him with a blanket! Mumbling at his idiocy, he searched through his closet. 'There it is!' he thought triumphantly as he pulled out a black and blue blanket.

He carefully exited his room, the blanket on his arms. Then, our clumsy Tsuna came around: he tripped over the blanket and landed at the end of the stairs. Groaning he got up, wondering where all his luck went to. Seriously, all day he was fine, and now, when someone was sleeping, he trips over his feet. Hopefully Yamamoto didn't wake up…

Still groaning, he walked slowly towards Yamamoto, who by now occupied the entire couch. Tsuna unfolded the blanket and covered the older boy with it. The sports man shivered and a small whisper escaped his lips: "Mom…";Tsuna's question was answered, he wore that mask to hide the scar his mother's death… All thoughts of hunting were gone, and Tsuna went to his room again to sleep. Poor boy didn't have a peaceful sleep...

* * *

><p>AN: Hi again, guys! Merry Xmas! My question from the last chapter is still up, who do you want Tsuna to end up with? I myself like 1827 and G27, though I have never wrote romance before…

Right, there are some unclear things, right? Tsuna!

Tsuna: Yes…?

midnightmoon74: Time for your debut!

Tsuna: *sarcastic* Oh really?

midnightmoon74: Yes really! First question!

Hibird: *tweets and flies to Tsuna* *puts piece of paper in Tsuna's hand*

Tsuna: How did Yamamoto find out that Tsuna's parents died? Well, how about a short story? *leans forward* *smirks*

_Doorbell: Ding-dong!_

_Tsuna: *still crying next to phone*_

_Yamamoto: *outside, in garden* That's strange…Usually, Tsuna's mother would have answered by now… *rings doorbell again*_

_Tsuna: *still crying…*_

_Yamamoto: *enters* O jama shimasu!_

_Tsuna: *stops crying and looks towards entrance*_

_Yamamoto: *surprised* Tsuna! What's wrong?_

_Tsuna: *looks down* They're gone…_

Tsuna: And you can figure out the rest. Actually, Yamamoto came over to hang out. He did hang out a lot with me when Mom and Iemitsu were gone…

midnightmoon74: *rises hand* I got a question!

Tsuna: Yes…?

midnightmoon74: Why did you smirk at you crying?

Tsuna: Well, the idiot actually thinks…

midnightmoon74: *pouts*

Tsuna: I am myself and then again I am not… I don't have the lenses on, you see…The golden right eye, as you know, is a mark of the contract between…*stops and looks at a pissed of author*

midnightmoon74: Who in the seven dimensions allowed you to give a preview? *hisses**gets ready to lunge at Tsuna*

Tsuna: *smirking* Aren't you the one writing right now? You're the one who gave the preview, dumbass…

midnightmoon74: *vein pops**coughs* Next question.

Tsuna: *gets another paper from Hibird* Let's see…Why did Yamamoto's father let him stay with Tsuna…? Isn't it obvious? He thought a spark might've flown between us…

midnightmoon74: *mutters* Old men these days…

Tsuna: *laughs* Well, the next one might be better…*takes paper from Hibird* What does Tsuna do when he's taking care of Hibari? Oh, this is unexpected…

midnightmoon74: *smirks* Well, he meets Hibari at the gate, talks to him a bit, them he rushes to the Disciplinary Committee's room, and makes Hibari tea and feeds Hibird. During lunch period he sits with Hibari, eats, talks to him and Hibird and organizes papers. Kind of like a secretary, but Hibari does, sometimes, make it clear that Tsuna is his… For example, someone who hit on Tsuna, well, poor guy was in hospital for three months… Or he gives Tsuna presents…

Tsuna: *panicking* Oi, oi! You rabid fangirl! Stop right there!

midnightmoon74: *stops*

Tsuna: *sighs* That's all for now. You, yes, you reader! *points at you* If you want to know something, ask in a review! midnightmoon74 won't mind…*looks at author*

midnightmoon74: *muttering* Yes, and then…But it might be too much, but then again…*giggles*

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Okay, that's all for now. See you next time!

midnightmoon74: Forgot to say something… For those who don't want to write a review, I'll open a poll on my page. Ad while you are there, check out my other ideas for stories: 'Babies in Mafia', 'An Italian Vampire in Japan', and for Hellsing: 'Bloody Christmas, Master!'. Hope they are to your liking too! Ah, we forgot a question! No matter, we'll answer next time…I don't own Reborn! guys, because you didn't see time travelling!

Review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Only one wish for Christmas**

Chapter three: For better and for worse

Tsuna couldn't remember how he got here… He was practically in pitch darkness, his feet on nothing. He could see around only void, the darkness not really having a color, heck, he barely even saw his hand! But, putting that aside…

"What am I doing here?" he questioned, only more darkness answering…The void seemed to pulsate. Suddenly, the sound of the car's breaks on pavement was heard from behind him. The almost adult spun around fast, only to see his mother in the kitchen, cutting something. 'How…? I was nowhere before!' he thought as he found himself in the kitchen.

"…Mom?" he asked shyly. He didn't trust this…shadow, if you may, of his dead mother. She was gone, and that small voice which knew everything told him to watch out and be ready for anything.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. Well, at least her voice was okay. 'For a moment, just for one moment, let me stay like this.' Tsuna sighed in his dream. Now, time for the nightmare to truly begin…

"What are you cutting…?"

"My, Tsu-kun, have you forgotten? We're having pasta tonight!"

"Oh…" he said, more like sighed. "Well, can I help?"

"No, you might cut yourself. Besides, it's your birthday, you're supposed to do nothing! What is it with you, Tsu-kun? Aren't you feeling well? Your grandpa will be sad hearing this…" Nana jumped to conclusions. Tsuna heard her talk through a haze. Everything was like déjà-vu… All of a sudden, he remembered: this was the memory of his fifth birthday. Nana promised Iemitsu would come today, but he never did. His grandpa, along with Varia, still came. It was the first time he ate Sicilian oranges.

"Bang!" came a loud sound. Tsuna instinctively ducked, knowing it was a gun, though he never heard one before. Horror stricken, he looked at his mother. A small hole was in her chest; her knife slipped from her hand. Poor 5 year-old Tsuna fell on his butt, the knife falling between his legs. He couldn't believe it; this was supposed to be a memory! But then again, it was supposed to be a nightmare…

Nana smiled, and chuckled, the chuckle becoming a mad laughter. She turned to Tsuna and picked up the knife. Her skin was grey and her eyes were red. The light from the kitchen disappeared, and the poor kitchen was stuck in a void painted with black and red. Nana stopped her laughter and sobbed.

"Why did you let him die? Why didn't you accept him? It all happened because of you!" Nana screamed wailing. Tsuna picked himself up. He was his 17 year-old self again. He just looked at his mother, sad and calm.

"You think I don't know that? I killed you, but I didn't. It wasn't my fault. True, if I came with you, then maybe something would have been changed. But it happened, and I can't take change time and its will." Tsuna stated calmly. Inside, however, he was crumbling into pieces. He knew it wasn't the real Nana, but still… His subconscious was, truly, to be reckoned with…

With a mad roar, Nana jumped at him. Tsuna closed his eyes in acceptance. It would leave some scars on his heart, but it would heal…Eventually…

Another loud bang was heard. Nana crashed on the floor, her knife slipping on the floor towards Tsuna's feet. Said boy picked it up and looked in the direction of the bullet. From the void a form started forming. It was a male, tall, around 20 or so. He came closer and closer and stopped walking once his feet landed on the kitchen's floor. He had dirty, spiky blonde hair, a longer streak in the back reaching the middle of his back. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with collar, and black jeans with two pockets. His feet were empty, and he had long, fingerless leather gloves. A CZ 97 B was in his hand, with flame like engraves on it.

His face was, however, amazing. His left eye wasn't forest green like the other, it was liquid gold. A pale aqua teardrop on a necklace around his head was glinting on his forehead. (A/N: Believe me, I wasn't sure myself how to explain this part. *messes her hair*) His lips started moving, but nothing was heard. Tsuna, grateful towards the man for saving him from himself, walked towards him. The older flinched when Tsuna put his hand on the gun and took it from the man. It was obvious that he never used a gun before. The man started talking faster, no doubt stressed that Tsuna took the gun.

"I don't understand you; can't hear you." he said slowly. The blonde man seemed to read his lips and looked thoughtful. Then, he mimicked Tsuna. The latter, of course, had a hard time understanding what the blonde said.

The blonde sighed. Of course he wouldn't be able to come in contact with his Master so easily. He said one sentence, before Tsuna would wake up.

"Hurry up and summon me, you idiot!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up sweating and panting. 'God, what a…What exactly was that?' he thought as he ran a hand through his tangled locks. Once he was breathing normally again, he looked at the clock on his desk. 4:00, it said. 'Only three hours of sleep. It'll be a miracle if I don't faint at school…' Tsuna thought as he rubbed his eyes, yawning. School started at 8:30, so at 7:00 he had to be at school as Hibari's…you know, and make sure everything was ok. Then, he could take a bath until 5, at 5:30 he'll be dressed and have all his books and notebooks. And from 5:30 to 6:35 he'd make food. Yep, he had enough time…<p>

Tsuna rose from his bed and went to the bathroom. His bath was long and nice, and by 4:40, he already finished drying his hair. 'Ahead of schedule, huh? There's a first for everything…'

Throwing the towel in the basket for dirty clothes, Tsuna dressed with normal clothes. He didn't want to take the possibility of staining his white shirt with tomatoes.

When did he decide to make pasta? In the shower, while he was washing his hair, he recalled his dream. He really didn't want to remember his mom, but he remembered his fifth birthday. But that man which appeared in is dream and saved him…Who was he? Was he just a character made up by his subconscious? If he was, then that would explain why he saved him.

Sighing, after he 'collected' his books, notebooks, and projects and put them in his school bag, he made his bed. It was clear that he had a nightmare at the start of his dream. He arranged the sheet and pulled the duvet up to the pillow; then he took the pillow and beat it a bit. When he was about to put it down on the mattress he froze. Innocently, as if it came down from Heaven itself, was the gun he took from the man in his dream. 'Something's going on here…Something I don't know about.' Tsuna thought as he lifted the gun. It was light in his hand and had every detail as in his dream. One thing was sure: someone had come in his room while he was sleeping.

Still being careful with the gun, holding its head towards the floor, he put it in the drawer. Hopefully, it would disappear…not. He'd find a use for it, now or later. He was going to be Vongola Decimo, after all…

Taking his school bag, he walked out of his room and down the stairs. Once he entered the kitchen, he set his bag on a chair. Tsuna then walked to the counter and turned on the radio. Right now, on the radio was 'End:Res', sung by Mukuro Rokudo, the current idol of the music industry. Tsuna really liked the song, but it was so sad…

"Well, time to cook!" he said a bit too loud. Simple pasta for Yamamoto it was, and then he would make his bento.

~~Skippin' 'cause of lazy author~~

Tsuna sighed and brushed the imaginary sweat from his forehead with his arm. Somehow, he managed to pull it off in less than a hour.* Now his efforts stood in front of him, in the form of simple tomato pasta on a plate. Maybe he should have done something else…Nahh! It was already too late. He sighed again as he put silverware near the dish, then turned to the counter to wrap his bento in an orange furoshiki (A/N: Thanks wiki for existing!). The radio finished with the current melody and the guy from the radio started talking.

"Good mornin' for those who woke up now! Right now it's 6:50 and we ain't slowing down with the music!"

Tsuna paled as if he saw a ghost. It was 6:50, and he had to be at school, more like in Hibari's office at 7:00. Well…Let the games begin!

Tsuna grabbed his bento and put it in his school bag. He then ran to his room, almost hitting a wall and changed in his uniform. Then he rushed back to the kitchen, passing by Yamamoto who grumbled and turned in his sleep. Tsuna turned off the radio, turned back, lifted his schoolbag and went to the entrance. 'Shit!' he thought as he turned around and ran back to the kitchen. He took a napkin and wrote:

'_I went to school. You stay here; I'll give you the notes and homework later. You have pasta and anything else you might need. Stay home, I'll excuse you from Hibari. And don't dare think of coming to school._

_Tsuna'_

'So straight-forward.' he thought as he ran to the entrance and put on his shoes. Then he exited his home and muttered 'Ittekimasu!'. He thought he heard Yamamoto say 'Itterashai!', but he was still sleeping. Well, Yamamoto said it in his sleep, not that Tsuna knew.

Tsuna checked the mail: only the newspaper. He sighed at the loss of time and started to run towards the school. He had 7 s. at the 50 m race (A/N: Is that even possible?), so he could have made it, even with the ice and snow. He passed by a boy with white hair screaming 'Extreme workout!' as he ran, a baby with an afro looking at the candy store, a baby with a green chameleon in a café dinking… was that espresso?, and a girl who looked shyly at her companions: a blonde, wild guy and a quiet boy with glasses. Something told him he knew them, or will know them, at least…

Shaking his head he ran to the school even faster. He passed a shop with clocks, all indicating that it was 6:56. God, how lucky he was! Running more he passed by a tall girl with muddy brown hair that was sketching something. She finished and raised her hand, sparkles all around her because of her grace. The crowd applauded her.

By him passed a girl, around 15. She was tall, had dirty blonde hair and had a happy face as if she was a dog and spotted her master. She was jogging easily, going towards the muddy brown girl. Maybe they were friends?

Tsuna just shook his head. 'Sprint faster!' he thought as he ran like Hell was going to open and he was their target. Namimori high was getting in view fast. Tsuna entered the grounds with normal breathing. Sweat was already forming since he didn't have any stamina, but the tiredness in his legs wouldn't stop him now. He was running for himself, Hibari and Yamamoto, after all.

"Ugh!" Tsuna cried once he face-planted himself in the snow. Over a pebble, *cough* over a patch of snow he tripped and landed just like that, his last minute over. He raised his face, shook his face to get rid of the snow. Then he looked up to the gray sky to ask Fate if she had anything else in mind, only to be greeted with slanting, steel-blue eyes.

"What are you doing, herbivore?" a deep voice asked.

"A-ah…Good morning Hibari! I kind of slipped…" the boy on the ground smiled awkwardly, as he scratched his head. Hibari offered his hand and pulled Tsuna off the ground.

"Thank you. Do you want tea?" Tsuna asked as he **tried**, emphasize tried, to get the snow off himself. Hibari sighed, and got the snow off the younger with only one move of his tonfa. Tsuna muttered thanks.

"Sounds good. But where is the smiling idiot?" Hibari knew anything, everything and yet nothing. Of course when it came to his childhood friends he would be most interested… Tsuna shifted under Hibari's questioning gaze as he called on his amazing acting skills.

"He...he wasn't feeling well, so I told him to stay home for today. He might've gotten the flu, and we don't want anyone else to get it…And we only have sakura leaves**…"

"He's excused for today. And can't you go buy green tea?"

"I've sprained my leg when I fell."

"…"

"…"

"…fine. I'll go, but you better sort out the papers, feed Hibird and try the Disciplinary Committee uniform." Hibari said with a menacing glare. Then he turned around, mumbled about biting Tsuna to death and walked towards the school entrance. How he hated to be sent on errands!

"Huh?" was Tsuna's smart response. He had to probe a Disciplinary Committee uniform? But he was only Hibari's secretary! He couldn't have advanced…

Suddenly, Tsuna turned around and smiling, he walked to the reception room. For better or for worse, his friends could sense his feelings…

* * *

><p>AN: Yo! Happy New Year, though I'm late… I've taken my sweet time and made a crappy chapter! Obviously, I was busy watching InuxBoku SS, and right now I'm watching Guilty Crown…Oh, but I've been busy with school ( me at the entrance of school: *shows middle finger* Hope you burn one of these days!) and teachers who refuse to retire (math and history), so I found some fanfictions which I think you'll like:

1. Change- S2-KonekoHime- watch out for yaoi haters! It involves HibaTsu and YamaGoku, MukuChrome and some others.

2. Tears of the Sky- Simple. Sin- no pairings so far, but I swear that Simple is in the same family as Amano Akira, because it was the first time I actually felt so…so…I can't even explain! I felt so restless! I can't wait to read more!

3. Babysiting Days- amethyst-ice22- another genius!

4. Pickup lines for Tsuna- assasin1827- I was laughing so hard when I finished reading it! Seriously!

*pasta made in less than an hour- I have no idea how long it takes to cook pasta…So bear with me this time!

**sakura leaves- yes, its sakura leaves are cut and so on, not sakura petals, as I originally wrote. Dad drinks sakura tea, you see, so I checked out!

And, for our mysterious stranger: I'm in a tight spot, I'm ready to name him Haru…Guys help me by proposing names!

Tsuna: Aren't you worthless…!

mid74: Oh, you're still mad I made you fall head-first in the snow…

Tsuna: *vein pops* You think?

mid74: Riiiight…Now, questions! What happened to Yamamoto's mom?

Hibird: *tweets*

Tsuna: …Sorry guys, mid wants to tell it in the next chapter… So wait a bit more!

Hibird: *flies to Tsuna and rests on his finger*

mid74: Lazy bird! Do your job!

?: *dark aura raises*

mid74: E-eheheheh…Tsu-Tsuna, about your dream…Your subconscious is truly fearful…How come the small pistol was in your bed?

Tsuna: …

mid74: Right, later chapters. So I guess the same for why Hibari was actually nice to you, and why you were able to cook pasta, and why you three were childhood friends….

Tsuna: Actually, you know Mom thought me how to cook. So I just remembered the recipe for pasta…

mid74: Oh, and involving Tsuna passing by Ryohei, Lambo, Reborn, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa I just thought it would be nice…Tsuna, tell me details about your inner voice!

Tsuna: You sure? Don't you want to say it in later chapters?

mid74:…

Tsuna: *sighs* You see, mid believes that I am the reincarnation of Giotto. But the small voice helping me out through the story is a mix of my Hyper Intuition and my previous life, a demon who helped Mom to give birth to me. More details in later chapters… And, here are the results of who should be with Tsuna:

Hibari-3 votes

Reborn-2 votes

Tsuna all alone- 2 votes

Yamamoto-2 votes

Kyoko-1 vote

I won't change the second character yet, but the supporting character's out! I want to make him something like Fai from Tsubasa…

Tsuna: You forgot the girls.

mid74: Oh yea! Well, Vongola isn't the only one who's after Tsuna. And you know what I'm talking about! The brunette is based on my best friend, Lucy, and her pet is supposed to look like me. You'll find out next time more about them.

…should I ask for review…?


	4. Chapter 4

Only one wish for Christmas

Chapter 4: Of birds, chameleons, golden eyes, pineapples and violent dogs

Tsuna was in the reception room. He had fed Hibird, even put a nice black mini necktie and mini sunglasses, and now Hibird could very well be considered a shady Mafia bird. (A/N: Bwahahahahahaha! The irony of life!) Right now, the teenager was sipping sakura tea as he was looking over the papers, stopping from time to time to admire the black vest, the black pants and the red armband he had received as Hibari's Advisor. He was so happy! Hibari had acknowledged him once more, after what he did…

_~Flashback~_

_It was yesterday that Nana and Tsuna came back from a trip to the mountains. It was the first weekend after Tsuna made that vow, and he was concentrating on Nana alone. Never once had he thought of Kyoya and Takeshi, his mother was much more important…_

_Which wasn't fair…His best friends, soul brothers, if you may, had gone through the exact things before…Well, not exactly, but their mothers, Shigure and Sakura had felt so down before they died…_

_Tsuna was packing his things; he had been on duty this Friday, and though he didn't enjoy it, he said nothing. This weekend, they were going to Italy, to visit his grandpa and see the Vesuvius Mountain. (A/N: I actually went to Italy and I visited Pompeii. Poor guys, they were buried in lava… Another kind of mummies, if you ask me. And I love mummies!) If he didn't hurry home, they'd miss the plane. Tsuna picked his bag and ran out the door. On the hallways, he passed by Yamamoto and Hibari. The two saluted him, but Tsuna was in his own little world and didn't even cast them a glance…_

_And that is how three months passed, with him being too busy keeping his mom busy and not even looking at his friends…Even when Yamamoto was beaten, Tsuna just passed by him and said nothing. He didn't even visit the taller boy in the hospital; he didn't send a card, or a gift… _

_He acted like he had never met them…_

_~End of Flashback~_

Tsuna really wondered how Hibari and Yamamoto had forgiven him. Oh yeah, the fire…

_~Flashback no.2~_

_It was exactly three months since Tsuna had started ignoring Yamamoto and Hibari. Like always, he was heading home, thinking of what he and his mother should do for the weekend…Maybe they'd go to the new aquarium…_

_Passing by the gym building, he stopped. There was smoke coming out of the roof, and students were screaming and running around. He heard a girl say that the baseball club was doing laps inside today…The boy almost ran towards the building. Didn't he abandon them? Why would he care now? Did he want to be forgiven…?_

"_He was hit by a pile of burning wood! He was knocked out and we couldn't move the pile!" chocked out an upperclassman. A younger student was crying, he was probably under Yamamoto's wing. Above the upperclassman a golden shadow rose, looking almost like him. The only difference was that the shadow had a sly smile, as if he had just hit the jackpot… Tsuna shook his head as he passed by them. Kiriama was a good guy…Almost too good…_

_As he stopped behind the crowd, he saw Hibari and Kusakabe. Apparently, Hibari wanted to go in, thought it was a suicide mission. He had asked for bucket of water which he was going to pour on himself and go into the flames. _

"_Shit!" was all Tsuna said before he ran towards the flame. He took the water full bucket and threw his bag to Kusakabe, who caught is easily. Pouring the water on himself, he ignored the screams of the crowd and ran into the raging fire. _

_Half a strained hour later, Tsuna came out carrying Yamamoto bridal-style, with his bangs hiding his eyes. He walked slowly towards Hibari, giving him Yamamoto. His clothes were charred, ripped and a part of his shirt was on fire. Tsuna patted the sleeve of his shirt, and looked at Hibari. The people behind the prefect gasped. Tsuna's right eye had a liquid golden color…_

_Before anyone could ask anything, the small boy passed out; when Tsuna woke up, he couldn't remember anything. Hibari made sure the next day that the students who saw the unforgettable pair of eyes forgot it, and now poor boys had nightmares about it and girls said that the pair of unique eyes belonged to the prince they were destined to marry._

_The only ones clearly remembering the Golden Incident were Hibari and Kusakabe…_

_~End of Flashback no.2~_

Of course, Tsuna never knew of it. The only thing he remembered was that he missed out on his mother playing dress up for saving Yamamoto's life…Sure, Nana would've dressed the boy like a cool teenager or a small, shy girl and he would've laughed, but Yamamoto was always worth it. So was Hibari... and Hibird and Kusakabe were worth it too!

When the baseball freak found out that Tsuna saved him, he looked as if he got wings! He thought that Tsuna was ignoring them because he hated them, but now…And so, sulking mode Yamamoto turned into puppy mode Yamamoto, who would follow you even at the bathroom! (Much like Gokudera and Yamamoto switched bodies, but without violence and curses…)

Which reminded him…Those rings, what should he do with them? He can't go around wearing them on a necklace, because his personal bully from Hell, Mochida, would see them. And they were a family treasure, meaning he couldn't lose them.

…this was troublesome…

'Fine then!' Tsuna thought, before reaching for his necklace and opening it. Carefully, he brought it towards his thigh and clasped the ends of the necklace around his belt loops. A big disadvantage if he fought with someone. But black vest and white shirt were bigger than necessary, thus covering half of our tuna's thigh. Meaning, no one could grab the necklace whatever he did. Thought, a small part of the Cloud ring could be seen…

The door slid open and a red nosed Hibari entered the reception room. He was carrying a small bag, and he seemed really displeased. He threw the bag on the spot next to Tsuna and sighed frustrated, before pinching his nose. The taller then turned around and started stripping his black and grey trench coat, and matching gloves, chilote cap while mumbling all the way. Tsuna couldn't help but grin at the older for actually listening to him and buying green tea. (Hibari's old time favorite.)

Hibari stared at Tsuna, angry for letting the herbivore make him go 2 km to the closest tea store, and he saw the costumed Hibird. Said fluffy, happy bird tweeted and landed on Hibari's shoulder.

While Hibird was showing off to his owner, Tsuna opened the bag and took out the black can, on which was written: 'Green tea'. As he was about to go and boil some water, (Hibari actually had an oven in the next room. An oven!) He saw a small package in the bag.

"What's this?" the brunette asked, reaching for the package and taking it from the white plastic bag.

"Hn. They're macarons." Hibari said as turned to the pile of paperwork and sighed a bit frustrated with the size of the piles. He didn't mention Hibird, meaning he approved.

When in front of Tsuna, he seemed to open up and be less violent and more indulging, also more talkative. Unfortunately, for Hibari, that is, Yamamoto was most of the times around, thus the skylark often ended up confessing his crimes to the taller as well. Lately, though, he didn't spill his beans as much as when he was a kid, though he was much shyer as a kid…

"But I thought you liked coffee macarons…? Why are they orange macarons?" the smaller asked, teasing the older. The latter just huffed, replied with 'Don't want them, don't eat them, stupid herbivore.', and sat in his warm, comfortable leather chair.

"Where's my tea?" Hibari grumpily asked, as he looked over the nicely stacked papers. Tsuna tried his best not to snicker; right now, the prefect was sulking, and was that a pout he was seeing?

"Hai, hai. Coming up right now." Tsuna dismissed him waving his right hand in the air, as he headed towards the next room. The water boiled fast, and as soon as Tsuna handed Hibari his cup of tea, they went back to doing their respective work.

Tsuna was browsing through the papers, until one caught his eye. Apparently, in two days, two students would be transferred to Nami High. Both were coming from Italy, and one of them was in his class.

"Did you read this, Hibari?" Tsuna waved the report.

"Yes." Hibari replied, hidden under the monstrous stacks of papers.

"And…?" the younger pressed further. Hibari sighed, put down his pen and ran a hand through his hair. 'Curiosity killed the cat…more like 'simple idiocy' killed the cat.' Hibari thought.

"They 'donated' lots of money to Namimori. But," here Hibari's sadistic smile appeared "if they don't behave, I'll just have to bite them to death."

Tsuna ignored the last part and looked over the files. Only the names were present: 'Gokudera Hayato' and 'Akio Morimiya'. 'Gokudera Hayato' looked like a delinquent, with the short silver hair, green eyes and scowling face, and 'Akio Morimiya' had no picture whatsoever.

Tsuna sighed. This would be troublesome. And now, proud of being part of Hibari's Committee, he couldn't help but ask.

"Can I show them around the first two weeks? Don't want them to get in trouble…" Tsuna had that small voice whisper once more that it would be better if he would hang out with the transfer students.

Hibari looked at Tsuna's place through the papers. His mind told him to let the brunette take care of this one, but his heart protested. Hibari somehow knew that if he left Tsuna to do this, things would never be the same…

"…if they break anything, you'll be to blame. And I won't spare you of all people." Hibari tried to frighten the smaller boy, but it was no use. Tsuna smiled at him, and said "I know."

Feeling relived, Tsuna sat up and went to the windows. In the distance he could see the first student coming to school. "Hibari…?" he asked the raven haired boy, but he received no answer. He looked around only to see the door close. Tsuna looked wondering at the clock on the wall to see it show 7:30. Though class started at 8:30, some had club activities, and so Hibari had to stand shivering in the cold for the next hour.

Tsuna sighed, and he turned to get his bag. Once he got it he headed for the door, stopping one more time to look at Hibari's desk. He sighed and exited the room silently just like its owner, the only sound being the clink of the Cloud ring hitting the door.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's day was too uneventful. No teachers or students picked on him and Mochida was nowhere in sight. It may have been the Rings' charm, but he doubted it; it must've been the Prefect uniform. It was a mark Hibari was watching over him, and that meant trouble for whoever bullied him.<p>

Of course, Mochida just had to be an idiot to pick that exact time to make fun of Tsuna. He had been transferred last year, and he didn't come to know of Hibari's wrath. The bully couldn't make difference between Tsuna's normal clothes and the Prefect clothes.

"How nice baby Tsuna, where did your mommy buy them….or she borrowed them from kindergarten children?" Mochida laughed in Tsuna's face."She also did your bento? And please tell her that you are a high schooler not a 2 year old child. You're a shame for idiots." The bully took Tsuna's bento and threw it out the window.

"Wait…!" Tsuna shouted to Mochida, but it was too late. His mother's favorite lunch box was thrown out the window, just like her life. Tsuna saw red before his eyes and he woke up ten seconds later looking at Mochida who was sprawled on the floor, a punch mark on his face.

"Just what are you thinking you're doing?" Tsuna said in a cold, low voice."I've been allowing you to mess with me for so long, but you stepped over the line, Mochida-senpai. Go get it back."

Mochida looked at Tsuna amazed. Since when did the shy Tsuna grow a backbone? The black haired boy picked himself up and shouted at his underclassman.

"Who do you think you are, punching me like that?"The older boy was getting a bad feeling, but it didn't register in his mind. Mochida rushed towards Tsuna to punch him, but he easily got side stepped. He stumbled and hit the wall, breaking his nose and pride at the same time.

Tsuna looked at Mochida one last time, before taking his bag and exiting the classroom full of mocking laughs and praises for his deed. He had never skipped before, but his sempai was annoying him too much. The chestnut haired boy was planning on finding his box no matter what.

* * *

><p>A blonde girl was looking at Nami High from its courtyard when something hit her head. She yelped, and rubbed her head.<p>

"What in the world…? Where did this come from?" she asked herself as she picked up what was left of the packed lunch. The box was round and black, with silver, flame and tear like patterns that started from an angel on the box's lid.

"Angel-san…huh?" the girl traced the angel's face, her eyes clouded with future fears and uncertainties. "Please watch over us too, Angel-san." She sent a prayer to the beautiful things above Earth.

Then, she heard a boy shouting at her while he ran fast towards her. She turned around to see her young charge. That could easily be considered amazing, as the snow was 12 cm and it had ice under it. Atahe boy looked so innocent right now, shunned away from the cruel world's imperfections.

The girl handed him the box once he reached her place.

"It's yours? It's beautiful, you know. Whoever gave it to you, that person must love you dearly." The blonde girl smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful. Thank you for picking it up." The boy finally regained his breath. "My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Are you Akio Morimiya?"

"Ah, no, I'm not. I'm Mia, his friend. I was looking for him, he wandered off again." Mia sighed frustrated. If Akio wasn't Kio's contractor, she would've strangled him by now.

"I see…I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave the school premises since you're not allowed here. Akio Morimiya hasn't come to school." Tsuna said respectfully, but confidently.

"I know…" Mia sighed. "See you around Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." She waved and then she walked towards the school gates and out in town. Tsuna looked after her, and soon he himself walked out the school gates and towards his house, forgetting his uniform in Hibari's office.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was so deep in thought that when he entered the house, he almost had a heart attack when Yamamoto greeted him. And then the taller had the nerve to even laugh at his scared face!<p>

And so, Yamamoto was lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling while holding a hand to his swollen cheek. He was just teasing Tsuna, but to actually get slapped…It must've been bad that day. The cute brunette was doing his homework upstairs, and he mentioned earlier something about a letter…'Nono must've sent him that damned letter…' Yamamoto thought, gritting his teeth and rolling on the couch, facing the red material of which it was made from. He had accepted the damned job just and only to protect Tsuna. And now, it mattered no more. He fell asleep with these raging thoughts acting like a storm inside his head.

The tall boy stood up almost instantly when he heard the door open. He waited warily for the unknown man to come to the kitchen/living room so he could either say hi or punch him into the next week. (A/N: Yamamoto wants to know if it's a friend or a foe.) And after the rustling of clothes there came Hibari, looking as emotionless as always.

"Yo, Kyoya!" Yamamoto saluted his friend. Hibari hn'd at the taller boy, acknowledging him.

"Where's Tsunayoshi? He forgot his uniform in the Disciplinary Comitee room." A golden uniform was showed to the other.

"He's up." The baseball lover motioned to the stairs. And just as he finished speaking, a door opening was heard, followed by loud footsteps. Then, 'Thud!', and 'Hieeee!' and lots of loud noises. Hibari turned to the brown and black mess on the floor.

Tsuna picked himself up and sighed in relief looking at a neat letter in his hand. Yamamoto chuckled at the boy while Hibari raised an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior.

The shorter saw them and grinned, but he soon looked in desperate manner at the clock up the wall. He checked his watch as well and ran to the entrance, two pairs of eyes following him.

"Where are you going, Tsuna?" the tallest voiced their wonder.

"I'm going to send this letter to grandpa." Tsuna waved the letter, trying to put his shoes while standing."I'll talk to you two when I come back, kay? I really need to send it now!" Finally finished with his shoes, he put on gloves, a scarf, and his warm jacket. "I'm going!" he said before he ran out the house, leaving the door opened as cold air entered the house.

Yamamoto and Hibari watched their childhood friend run out dumbfounded at his speed. Then they shared a look and Hibari whistled a bird song. Hibird popped from under his clothes and rested on his master's forefinger, looking at him with intelligent black beads. The fearful Prefect whistled another song and his golden canary flew out the door.

"What a rush!" Yamamoto chuckled, closing the door left open by their protégé."Want some tea, Kyoya?"

Hibari hn'd, went to the kitchen and promptly sat down on a chair. The two boys were in a comfortable silence, making small talks of Hibari's Night University (he started at 2 AM today), Hibird, Tsuna and the news in the underground world.

The front door opened. Yamamoto smiled and went to the front door.

"Tsuna, did you forget someth-" the boy stopped once he saw who entered the house."Good evening." He said warily of whoever was in front of him.

"Chaos."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was running…again. The post was closing at 8 PM, and he only had twenty minutes to reach it. He gritted his teeth and ran faster, not caring if he slipped on the ice on the road. Three companions exited a near convenience store, chattering about the food they had just bought. The brunette ran in a slightly different direction than the group when he found himself tripping and 'skating' directly into the girl who was between the two boys.<p>

"Hiee!" a girlish scream left the brunette as he crashed into his unfortunate victim.

"Kyah!" the girl cried out in both pain and surprise as the unknown boy fell on top of her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the blonde guy growled at Tsuna.

"Chrome, are you alright?" the one with a barcode tattoo asked the girl in a bored fashion.

Needless to say Tsuna was being stared down at for knocking down the skinny girl with pineapple hairstyle. He stood up, shook off the snow as much as he could and offered the girl a hand to pick her up.

"I'm sorry…I was in such a rush that I slipped." Tsuna apologized.

"No…it's okay. I think it was my fault for not looking." The girl blushed. Her companions didn't seem too fond of her blush, nor the teen that knocked her off her feet, and each of the two took an arm of hers and started marching away.

"Guys, it's okay! I'm okay!" she yelped. Tsuna had the feeling he shouldn't intervene between the three and merely waved them away with pity for the girl in his eyes.

"See you around Chrome-chan!" he said after her. In the distance, he could he Chrome blushing even harder and nodding at him. He smiled at his new friend, before realizing that they forgot their food on the ice. Tsuna picked the bag up and started jogging again. He made a mental note to treat them to a meal if they met again, before realizing that if he doesn't make it to the post office, he'll be peniless.

* * *

><p>From up a building, a girl looked down at the encounter of the four. Her dirty blonde hair swished in the cold wind as sharp, serious eyes pierced the invisible round thing that tripped Tsuna. She didn't even acknowledge it as it blew up silently. For now, her protégé was safe.<p>

A small fluffy canary flew by her, tweeting. She knew that was her friend's master's pet, which was going to report what he just saw. The blonde shook her head trying to clear it of all the pessimist thoughts before heading back to her home; she had a lazy, broken Mistress to feed, which didn't need any more drama in her life.

* * *

><p>Tsuna reached home at 20:48 PM sharp. He huffed as he entered the house, a small 'I'm home!' escaping his frozen throat. All his worries were out the window. The letter of acceptance was sent to his grandpa, homework for tomorrow was done, the food to eat for tonight was in the fridge…And with the food he got from his 'encounter', he was sure they could have a plentiful meal, all three of them. At the thought of the food bag he got, he felt a bit bad. It was as if he just shop-lifted the poor girl.<p>

After he finished undressing himself of his jacket, scarf and gloves he started talking, knowing his friends were in the kitchen.

"Hibari, could you heat up the pasta please? I'm starving, and I'm sure you guys are too. Ah, I got some food from the convenience store as well!" Upon entering the kitchen, he felt his mood go sour as his senses sharpened. Yamamoto glanced at him, begging him to save the taller from the awkward silence. Hibari was leaning on the wall, and he was visibly stressed, by the other presence in the kitchen. Hibird was shivering oh so slightly on top of Hibari's head.

"Chaos, Tsunayoshi Sawada." A tall man addressed him. He was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. On his head was a fedora and strangely enough there was a green chameleon on it. He was drinking espresso which was definitely done by Hibari. Who was this man to make Hibari respect him so much and Yamamoto feel unsecured around him?

"Who are you?" Tsuna demanded in a serious voice.

"Heh." The man laughed at him, making the teen boil with silent anger."You grew up," the man put his espresso down, stood up and went to him, the chameleon descending into his hand and morphing into a gun." and you forgot me, Dame-Tsuna." He cocked the gun at the boy's temple who just stared him down. He knew that if he wanted to kill him he would've done it before.

"I'm Reborn, Dame-Tsuna, and I'm your new home teacher. I have to teach you how to become a perfect Mafia boss."

Yamamoto clenched his eyes shut as if he was in a lot of pain. Hibari huffed annoyed, and Hibird went still on his head. This was going to last forever.

* * *

><p>AN: First of all, I am sorry for not posting up anything for a few frickin' months. I had a writer's block. And if I don't talk to someone about my ideas, I get stuck and I can't write. I don't want to hear mocking reviews or flames; because I am sure it happened to everyone who actually dared write anything.

Thank you, thabytte99. You can't imagine what a good friend you are and how good your support was. I really want to thank you for sitting down to listen to my rants and for liking this story. And thank you once more for offering to draw a manga of this. If that offer is still up, it's going to be hell actually trying to draw it. But we'll manage…eventually…

Thank you, my dear English teacher. Even though you most probably never watched anime or read manga, your idea was a life saver! I know I didn't write about a bank robbery (it would've been a bit too strange!), so I wrote about people walking out the supermarket! So thank you once more for proposing normal ideas to change a strange story into a mixed one. (?)(Don't ask about it)

And thank you guys for actually waiting patiently for me. For even reading this thing now. I know how painful it is to wait for months for one of the stories that managed to catch your interest to be published. I have these loved stories as well, and it pains me when they're dropped. But don't worry, guys, with thabytte99 as my beta, editor and phantom writer we can do anything!

Thank you all so much!

Tsuna: What's with all the thanks?

mid74: I'm really sorry for the long wait! Can't I apologize?

Tsuna:*rolls his eyes* Then write an omake, you dim-wit!

Mid74: *'well-duh' face on*

Thabytte99: She's writing it alright. And its name is 'What if'.

Tsuna: *face palms himself* There already is another fanfiction with that name!

Mid74: *tsks**suddenly changes into female Sherlock* My dear Watson, I know that! It's going to be in this story! You just have to look for a chapter named 'Omake: What if it was a movie?'

Thabytte99:*glares* You actually made me carry that effing camera! It was so heavy!

Mid74: S-sorry…But I couldn't resist it! Besides, you make a good camerawoman!

Tsuna:*steps between the two before 99 jumps at 74's throat* Okay! Okay! Now, what are the questions for me?

Mid74: *smiles* 99, bring the board over!

Thabytte99: *excited* Yes, I'm coming!

Thabytte99 & mid74: *holding the board together**talking in chorus, as if they are twins* First of all, the results of who Tsuna should be with!

*written in table* Hibari-6 votes

Reborn-4 votes

Yamamoto-2 votes

Single Tsuna-2 votes

Giotto-1 vote

Enma-1 vote

Threesome (18x27x80)-1 vote

Xanxus-1 vote

Kyoko-1 vote

Haru-1 vote

Yuni-1 vote

Mid74: My, the girls aren't winning! What a shame! Tell you guys what…*grins*

Thabytte99: …we'll let you continue voting until the next chapter (omake not included). If you voted once…

Mid74: …you can't vote a second time. Ok, on with the questions!

1. What took you so long to write this chapter?

Answer (from 74): I'm a more difficult type of writer: if I can't rant my ideas to someone, I can't get new ideas. So…I got stuck when Hibari returned. Then, 99 remembered and offered full help!

2. From where did Hibari get macaroons and tea?

Answer (f. 27): Hotaru's shop is one of the best tea shops around. No wonder they have macaroons as well!

3. Who is the blonde girl, Mia?

Answer (f. 99): It's mid74. She's a side character, but she plays an important part. You'll see!

4. Why does Yamamoto react so badly once assuming that Tsuna will be a Mafia boss?

Answer (f. 80): Remember kaa-chan died? Since Tsuna and Hibari were my friends since we were born, I couldn't take it if I lost them too…Ha ha!*sad smile *

5. What University is Hibari attending?

Answer (f. 18): You'll have to guess, herbivore. Am I attending the Night University of: Veterinary, Economics or Police?

6. You said in chapter 3 that Tsuna passed by Reborn in his baby form. How did he change into an adult in less than 10 hours?

Answer (f. R):*tilts fedora* It's something you don't have to busy yourself with, Dame-reader!

Answer (f. Cyan): *laughing face on* Because he's the Swan princess! (-Ignore her people. She tend to like danger/adventure/torture.)

Mid 74 & Thabytte99: See you guys in omake, kay? Bye-bye!

Cyan:*polite smile dropps**bored face on* I'm out of here! I'm going to read some manga!


	5. OmakeWhat if it was a movie

Omake-

What if Tsuna & Co. were actors and this was a film?

1. Bathroom Fail

Yamammoto: *knocks on door* Tsuna you there?

-Silence-

Yamamoto: *opens door*

Kio and Tsuna: * stare at Yamamoto from the bath tub, no water*

Yamamoto: *blushes* S-s-s-sorry! *exits bath in a hurry*

? and ?: *take off masks*

Mid74: I told you he'd do that! *laughs*

Thabytte99: *smirks* You were right.

* * *

><p>2. True face of Directors<p>

Nana: *threatens Tsuna with knife*

Tsuna: *closes eyes*

Kio: *tries to shoot Nana, ends up shooting Tsuna*

Tsuna: *falls down* What the Hell?

Kio: *blushes* My bad.

Nana: *giggles*

Mid74: *mug of hot chocolate in hand* Okay guys, we're doing this one again! Tsuna get up your feet! Break time is over!

Thabytte99: *trying to save everyone* Hey, this camera's heavy! Give me some minutes here!

Mid74: *in one of her darker moods* Well that's too bad! Get to work lazy people!

Everyone: *groans*

* * *

><p>3. Breaking the ice<p>

Tsuna: *enters school premises**sees Hibari*

Hibari: *dressed in light clothes, with scarf, gloves and cap**carries shovel on shoulder*

Mid74: *got dragged form bed as revenge, in blue PJ* Hibari… what are you doing?

Thabytte99: He's breaking the ice between him and Tsuna!

Mid74: *tries not to laugh, but fails miserably*

Hibari: *glares* No, that damn director made me break the ice in front of the school.

The staff members: *touched* Uncle Kawahira… *end up laughing*

* * *

><p>4. Face me<p>

Mid74: *doing her best to look emo and she does it quite well**the box falls on her head* Who the hell did this? Show yourself and fight me with the best of your efforts!

Mochida: *grins slyly* You hear her boys! Let the desks fall!

The high scholars: * throw everything from the classroom*

Mid74: Oh fu-! *gets buried in mountain of things*

Doubles

Cyan: *arranging 99's pinapple hairstyle*

mid74: Now, you just have to hold this, *gives bag* and smash into Tsuna. Can't be too hard, right?

Thabbytte99: *unhappy* But but…

Mid74: *grinning like a fox* No buts! *pushes 99 between Ken and Chikusa and gets megaphone* Start!

Tsuna: *smirks and starts running**hits 99*

Mid74: *nods**holds up a plastic thingy on which is written* Go on people!

~Scene goes on~

Mid74: *pats thabytte99 on back* That wasn't so bad, was it?

Thabytte99: *scoffs* Yeah sure, you get hit, slip on ice, and get dragged by two D servants. So nice!

Ken: And I thought I was childish…

Cyan: *looks up from manga* You are. She's just complaining.

* * *

><p>5. The truth<p>

Chrome, Ken and Chikusa : *walking out of store*

Tsuna: *smashes into Chrome*

Chrome: *catches Tsuna* Kufufufu, my dear Tsunayoshi. You should be careful.

Tsuna: *looking annoyed* You ruined the scene, Mukuro…

Hibird: Transvestite! Transvestite! Help! Hibari, Hibari!

Mukuro: *dark aura rises*

Hibari: *appears out of nowhere**holds tonfas up* Still up to your primitive ways…

Mukuro: *annoyed* Kufufu… Who do you call primitive birdie?

Hibari: *knocks Mukuro into next Friday* Touch my Prince again and you're going back to Hell!

Mid74: *whispers to 99* I somehow suspected he was Chrome as well…

Thabytte99: *shocked face on, lowers camera* Cyan was wrong…The apocalypse is coming!

Mid74: Maybe… *smirks* Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>6. Locked door<p>

Yamamoto: Want some tea, Kyoya?

Hibari: *sits at table*

Someone tries to open the door, but fails as it is locked.

Reborn: *from outside* What in the seven paths? Who locked the door?

Yamamoto: *looks at Hibari, rises and goes to door* Hmm… Kyoya, should I open it?

Hibari: *drinking tea* No.

Yamamoto: *scratches head and laughs* Thought so…Hey Kyoya, have we got any biscuits? *goes back to kitchen*

Reborn: *trembling in snow* If I get my hands on those two brats…

* * *

><p>7. Zbang!<p>

Someone knocks at the door.

Hibari: *rises* Coming! *opens door*

Reborn: Hello. *rises fedora* I'm here looking for Tsunayoshi Sawada. Is he home?

Hibari: No one's home. *closes door and sends Reborn in snow*

Reborn: Damn brats! *rises from snow*

Crappy movie scene

Reborn: *knocks at door**no one answers**opens door*

Yamamoto and Hibari: *playing cards at table* *Yamamoto rises* Who are you and what do you want?

Reborn: *searches and shows policeman badge* You two are suspected of drug usage…

Yamamoto: *spits, takes water gun and goes to Reborn* Go back or I shoot!

Reborn: *puts hands up* Man, you don't want to do it….

Yamamoto: Do it or I shoot!

Reborn: *walks back watching Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: Well? Go! Go bastard or I shoot you!

Reborn: *fedora hides eyes as he reaches for Leon* I'm done with empty threats…*cocks Leon gun in Yamamoto's face* Now, you go back.

Yamamoto: Maa maa Reborn, you know I was acting.

Reborn: *removes safety pin*

Yamamoto: *puts hands up*

Reborn: You too Hibari.

Later that evening, two wet teens could be seen tied to a chair, shivering in the cold snow while an adult drinking espresso was watching them sadistically.

* * *

><p>8. Special effects<p>

Cyan: *swearing in all languages she knows while holding rope* Hey Mid! I can't knot this rope! This dope's to fat!

Twin 2: *weeps*

Mid74: Then just sit there. Okay guys, you be careful. Even though it's gonna get edited, we can't change the way you act. Cyan, hide behind those bushes! 99, roll!

~~~Movie scene is being taken~~~

Mid74: …Cyan almost let go of it twice, but it's all good now, folks. Ok 99, the rest is up to you.

Thabytte99: *nods and starts working on computer**makes Cyan a mustache before she is being erased completely like the ropes**does twin 2 to appear like a golden shadow*

Mid74: *two hours later* Well?

Thabytte99: *sighs and leans in chair* It's done.

Mid74: *checks movie out* It's actually good. Okay, the party's in the house tonight!

Thabytte99: *high fives mid74* Yeah, get the Champaign opened!

* * *

><p>AN: I recommend reading this, because bits of info have been 'slipped' inside. Otherwise, have fun reading this. Again, thabytte99 got on my case for not writing and she managed to motivate me, unknowingly, by role playing with me for two days. She also made a cover for a story I'm beta reading, _The Weak Heir._ Do keep in mind that a beta read story won't be the same, because a beta reader will both change the grammar, the position and some ideas will be added.

Anyways, about the pairings, I was thinking like this: leave hints from everyone, but not couple anyone. And then I'll make extra parts with requested pairings. Sounds good? The voting ends once the next chapter is published.

Other than this, upon the number of votes, the closer the characters will be. Hibari's leading with 7 votes, 2 votes difference between himself and Reborn and 3 between himself and Yamamoto. Btw, this is my first story and I think I might get some people a bit too close. Please tell me if that happens, and if you can, give me some advice would be amazing!

See you guys!


	6. Crappy author's update

First of all, I want to apologize for not posting anything for how long? *looks at story* ^^' never mind.

I want you to know… that I gave it up firstly because I get easily bored, secondly because actually constantly writing something is hard…. and thirdly, because the plot outright sucked. I'm going to tell you about it: Tsuna was supposed to be the hybrid of Akio's beloved one, and Primo. I'm not going to tell you anymore because… *huge grin* I've re-invented the plot!

Now, the problem is that TsunTsun will be multi-tasking… which makes it even harder to write. I'm gonna try, though, for the sake of whoever is still interested in this story. And… if the new plot can ever be really put together, it's likely it'll turn into a 1827 or an 8027.

*le sigh* I gotta talk this with Thabbytte…. which now changed her name in Gray. -.-'

Tsuna: *comes storming in the room* You stupid, good-for-nothing writer! Where were you these past years?! *positively angry*

Mid74: Err… *thoughtful look* Vienna, London, maybe Rome?

Tsuna: *swings fist around* You know that's not what I mean! Baka! You'll never apologize enough for discarding this!

Mid74: *poker face* Well played, TsunTsun… well played indeed.

Tsuna: *dark face* You…know what? *throws hands in air* I give up.

Mid74: ^^ That would be for the best. Guys… also, tomorrow on the 16th I start high school, I'm learning Japanese and I'm going to be like, occupied a lot. We, as in me, Thabbytte, Cyan and even Lucy are on devART. Look us up! We're darkchan74, K.R. Gray, ThatCyan and lucyninja98. Also, try to pester Thabbytte. She has a book to write with some cool characters, but she fears making the plot… meh, I can relate. My first book went down the drain as well.

Hibari: *stalks in room* Herbivore, what are these… these lines? *shoves script in mid's face*

Mid74: *takes script* Hm…hm… everything's in order. Why?

Hibari: Then why is _she_ dead?

Tsuna: *perks up* She killed some of your beloved as well?

Mid74: I'm sorry, but I'm currently not working on the plot. If you have complaints, you can either write them down and formally hand them to me, or try to wake me at 3 to talk about it. *bad poker face*

Hibari: *pissed off* Kamikorosu.

Mid74: Uh….Gray! *runs away*

Tsuna: *stares after the two* *sighs* Well… remember to pester this lazy author. She's been writing a lot of requests and stuff. The finished ones are on DevianART… she also has another two requests to finish, a small story and two Christmas specials, all not including this. *booing sounds* I don't wanna do this anymore… OTL

Yamamoto: *pokes head through door* Tsuna! Food's here! Want to eat?

Tsuna: *looks up* Coming! *rushes out the door* *comes back* Oh, Gray-san? Are you coming?

Thabbytte99: *muffled voice* Yeah…wait a bit. *drops camera to the floor, images tilts* Say, where's mid?

Tsuna: *shrugs* I don't know and I don't wanna know.

Thabbytte99: Agreed.

~~~~Meanwhile in the garden~~~~

Mid74: *running like crazy* Leave me alone you Namimori otaku!

Hibari: *even more pissed off*

Mid74: Hieeee! T_T Someone save me!


End file.
